IBC wants 1-hour newscast after first game and before second game of PBA games
August 3, 2013 Sports5 has proposed to bring the live coverage of the PBA matches on IBC-13 beginning at 4:30 p.m., with a 1-hour newscast inserted in between before the 7 p.m. airing of the second game. .PBA chairman Robert Non has called for a special board meeting on Thursday after the league received the latest broadcast proposal from Sports5 that did not comply with the standards set by the league board. The Kapinoy Network will commitment to be action in sports programming of PBA and NBA where The Kapinoy Network refuses the radio and television network rated than Kapamilya and Kapuso networks for the TV industry. Serafin Bautista, the Sales Director with In charged for generating sales revenue for Channel 13, the number 3 television station as such important privatization to analyze competition's programming, ratings, movements, rates and personalities and use the generated data to develop sales strategies for radio, television programming schedule and implementation of commercial spots. Tessie Taylor, the sales and marketing of IBC-13, oversee the on-air merchandising of the channel, overall look and feel of all visuals and how the channel is marketed to viewers on all media platforms, internal and external. Conceptualization, planning and implementation of marketing campaigns for the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) from Viva Sports and the National Basketball Association (NBA) from Solar Sports. Manage multi-platform marketing campaigns for specific on-air properties and the channel as a whole in all forms of media, (i.e. TV, Print, Radio, Out of Home, Online, etc.). Work closely with IBC-13’s programming, production, acquisitions and Public Relations group to ensure cohesion in all communications. He said IBC-13 would bank on its strategic alliances to boost its programming and marketing. The television network operates in Broadcast City (studios in state-of-the-art headquarters of IBC Broadcast Center will have 70,000 square meters of main broadcast facilities with the dish satellite) in Diliman, the transmitter tower of IBC Tower with studios in Coca Cola plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City for the power of 60-kilowatt Harris transmitter power with the antenna, the main office in Makati City and the Globe Telecom main office in Ortigas Center, Mandaluyong City. Pardo said IBC-13 had embarked on a P1-billion expansion program in rivals ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Included the upgrading of transmission facilities so that Channel 13's signal would be comparable to that of other networks.Insiders told The STAR that under the new management, IBC-13 will have a different kind of programming competing head on with industry leaders ABS-CBN and GMA Network. Meanwhile, hourly news advisory IBC Headliners airs daily from 10 a.m, 12 noon and 4 p.m. On primetime within the PBA games every Wednesday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday nights, and 10 p.m. on weeknights in counterpart of ABS-CBN's News Patrol and GMA's Flash Report. IBC chairman Eric Canoy said games during the new schedule with a double-headers on Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays and the provincial games on Saturdays. To accommodate IBC-13's primetime news program, schedule of the PBA games. During Wednesdays and Fridays, the first game will have its opening at 4:30 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. then the newscast come in 6:30 p.m. match with those in ABS-CBN and GMA news program before the second game at 7:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. Also, the provincial games aired on Saturdays at 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and the double-headers every Sundays at 3 p.m. to 7 p.m. IBC continues to dominated the country’s two leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7 in terms of TV viewership ratings through its creative production and marketing. That should have, with the creative and aggressive marketing strategy and advertising revenue with the established giants them on TV production, some TV coveror to holds the PBA and NBA intends to improve its flagship news program on IBC as part of its plan to restructure and against the business giants ABS-CBN-2 and GMA-7. The Philippine Star and Manila Bulletin unveiling the TV Guide of IBC. "The PBA and NBA on the prestige of Vic del Rosario, Jr. and on IBC-13's commitment to be a strong competition in the industry. IBC-13'ss immediate goal is to be number 3." "He gives Channel 2 and channel 7 constant competition and he got the coverage of the two of the basketball league for the PBA (Philippine Basketball Association) and NBA (National Basketball Association)," he added. Sports programming on IBC News Network (INN) as highlighted by its coverage of the PBA and NBA basketball, boxing matches, billiards, ONE FC-MMA, WWE wrestling, cockfight, golf, tennis and other major sporting events. The PBA board had given Sports5 the airing all games live on IBC-13 under the new schedule of airing live coverage of the matches on The Kapinoy Network beginning at 4:30 to 6:30 p.m. for the first game, with a one-hour flagship newscast Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. before the 7:30 to 9:30 p.m. for the second game. Meanwhile in a weekend, every Saturdays at 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and Sundays at 3 p.m. to 7 p.m. However, Spin.ph learned that Sports5 forwarded a proposal on Wednesday that didn't conform with either options - one that will have live coverage of the matches on IBC-13 beginning at 4:30 p.m., with a 1-hour newscast inserted in between before the 7:30 p.m. airing of the second game. The Kapinoy Network airs its hour-long flagship primetime newscast Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. will dominate the rivals of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, which are both way ahead in the ratings game. The starting time of Game 1 at 4:30 p.m. on Wednesdays and Fridays as fans generally trooped to the stadium at halftime of the game. After the first game, allow for the 1-hour newscast Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. and then begin the Game 2 at 7:30 p.m. on Wednesdays and Fridays, although Viva-IBC officials in the PBA fans. Spin.ph also learned from insiders that Sports5 officials tinkered with the option of giving up the PBA coverage and paying the P70 million peso sanction agreed upon under the P900 million, multi-year contract it signed with the league in 2011. But the additional fine of P2 million per game day hindered the move, the source added.